MONTHS GO BY
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: elliot has left and liv is left to deal with what he left behind...can she find what she needs to get him back?
1. Chapter 1

**Months go by…**

'_Six months_…' she couldn't believe it had been that long since he left. He said he couldn't be in New York anymore, he had shot an emotionally traumatized child and she was close in age to a couple of his daughter. Yeah Elliot Stabler had left and now she didn't know what to do. She sat at her desk and was in deep thought when Fin came over noticing that she hadn't been herself since he decided to leave.

"Hey you ok?"

"Uh, oh hi Fin and I'm not sure…' her voice trailed off as if she wanted to say something else but couldn't find the words.

"What's on your mind? You know I'm very good at keeping secrets and things so if you want to talk to me you know I'm here for you Liv. You're like the little sister I've never had." He smiled down at her and there were tears in her eyes so he just pulled up into a brotherly hug and she started crying into his shoulder. He decided they needed to go somewhere private so they went to the cribs and that's when she told him everything.

"Thanks…I, I just don't know what to do. It's been 6 months, 6 MONTHS since he left and at least he could call and tell me where is not just disappear!' now she was getting very upset. Fin looked at her a little confused as to why she was so upset but he let her continue, he wanted to know what was going on. 'I'm pregnant Fin and yes it's Elliot's child. We got together 6 months ago, the night before he just up and left me and now I don't know where to find him. I don't even know where to start. I need your help, he's got to know. I mean I know everyone's going to find eventually but if this gets back to him somehow before I can tell him myself…uggh, I love him so much it hurts my heart, I thought he would've stayed and gone to therapy, we did talk about that but I guess he changed his mind. He told me that he would me later; little did I know that would be the last time." She felt better and felt like the weight of the world was off her shoulders. Now they were both sitting down when Fin piped up, "I've got an idea…"

Ooo what's going to happen next…till next time and please review…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-finding him**

When he said that he had an idea as to how to find him, her heart soared and hope was returned. The plan was to track his cell and see if they could get a trace on it as to his whereabouts. It was so simple and straight forward that Olivia laughed at herself for not thinking it could be that simple. Now the only question was, did he take his cell phone with him or not? Sighing to herself she thought about how she was going to tell him everything from her feelings about him to her pregnancy to being upset with him for leaving her without even saying goodbye but willing to forgive him. Then there was a loud beeping noise coming from the screen…they found him! All the way in Hawaii—"wow, he ran all the way across the country" she thought to herself.

"Hey guys we have a hit…" she was yelling across the squad room so that everyone heard but she didn't care, she found him… "Looks like he went to Honolulu, Hawaii, and according to his cell, he's staying at a Marriott."

"Liv, why don't you take some vacation time and go there. See what he's up to, maybe convince him to come to us." The captain stated and she knew he was right but her face said it all, "don't worry about the expenses we've got it covered and already booked you a plane there. You have a round trip ticket, you leave tomorrow afternoon." He smiled at her comforting, she smiled back. "Thanks captain. And hopefully he'll be with me when I come back."

"We all do…have fun while you're there" Munch said.

"Well I better get going. If my plane leaves tomorrow, I gotta go get packed."

"I'll help you out" Fin stated grabbing his coat and keys. He knew she needed to talk.

A few hours later everything was packed and the truth was she had hardly said a word to him. He was guessing she's just trying to process everything and probably figuring out what to say to him when she sees him.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'm just trying to figure what in the world I'm going to say to him. When should I tell him about the baby? Is it going to be the first thing or wait a couple of days then tell him? I'm just so, how should I put this…uggh I guess I'm more nervous than I thought. I mean what if he doesn't want me or the baby Fin? What if he doesn't want to come home with me? There are a lot of what ifs and I'm just not sure as to what to do. I said that I love him so much it hurts and I just don't know what I would if…I…I can't lose him." She fell back against the wall and slide down to the floor, sobbing. Fin kneeled down next to her and just embraced her. He really didn't know what to say but usually a comforting embrace helps and just being there to help not saying anything just being there. They sat there like that for what seemed to be an hour and soon he could hear her breathing softly; she had gone to sleep but she still had that same scrunched face look so he carried her to the bed and place her underneath the covers, turned out the light and went into the living room to sleep on the couch.

The next morning she woke to the sound of alarm going off, groaning she rolled over to turn it off, wait how did she get in the bed then she remembered what happened last night. Quickly turning off her alarm she jogged into the living room to see Fin still there. It made her smile that he didn't leave without saying goodbye so she decided to put on some coffee and make breakfast. Her plane was leaving till noon and it was only 7:30 AM but she wanted to hurry. She didn't want to miss her plane. The morning flew by and before she knew it; Fin was dropping her off at the airport.

"Thanks for last night, I really needed that and thank you for staying."

"Welcome and I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. Take care of yourself and the baby Liv. By the way I have a good feeling about this. I think he'll be surprised but family's important to him so maybe this will snap him out of it."

"Yeah hopefully…" with that they hugged and went their separate ways.

Next chapter…Olivia is in Hawaii staying at the same one Elliot's at. What happens when they bump into each other?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3—surprises in Hawaii**

After long hours on a plane and a couple of changeovers, Olivia finally made to Hawaii and proceeded to rent a car, she wanted to save her money and not waste it on taxies so she rented a Chevy Camaro because she always loved that kind of car; cool, sleek, and fast, plus it reminded her of her favorite show. Afterwards she went to the Marriott and checked in.

"Hi, welcome to the Marriott. We've been expecting you Detective Benson. Your boss has already booked you a room here. Is that all the suitcases you have?" Sam asked.

"Yes it is. What room am I?"

"You're on the 10th floor, room # 1015. Enjoy your stay here. Alexia will show you to your room" he motioned for her to come over there. "Alexia, this is Detective Benson and she'll be staying with a while; why don't you show her to her room. It's #1045."

"Ok. Follow me please." As they were getting in the elevator she thought she saw Elliot but the doors were closing to fast and the look on her face made Alexia ask, "See someone you know?"

"Uh oh, I thought I did but I'm not sure. It looked like him."

"What's his name? When we get to the room I can call downstairs and ask Sam to look him for you."

"That would be great thanks!"

She led her down a hallway and turned to the right and straight down at the end of that hallway was her room. They went in and Olivia gasped, it was so beautiful and the view was perfect. She couldn't wait to take some pictures. Meanwhile while she gazing out the window, Alexia called downstairs when she realized she needed his name, "Detective, what the guys name? I forgot to ask you earlier, sorry."

"It's okay, his name is Detective Elliot Stabler and you can call me Olivia."

"Thanks…Yes okay thank you Sam...Olivia, yes he is staying here and his room # is 1043. Hey that's right next door."

"Thank you so much Alexia" she gave her a $5.00 tip and thanked her again. Now the question was when is she going to bump into him accidently. She had devised a plan that she would run into him and pretend that she didn't know he was here because if she pushed him to hard then he might not ever come back and she just couldn't have that.

Later that evening she was getting hungry so putting on sleek blue dress that showed her curves and medium baby bump she headed downstairs to the restaurant that they had in the hotel. Getting a table in the corner so she could see who was coming and going she spotted him at the bar. There he was looking all fine, he was sporting a snug shirt that enhanced his rippling muscles and it made her shiver. She smiled at their last memory together and placed her hand over belly rubbing it gently knowing that this little life was his. She ordered lemonade and some Hawaiian chicken with veggies when she had an idea; seeing what he was drinking she motioned the waiter and he came over. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes it's delicious but I would like to order the same drink for man sitting at bar. He's in that sung red shirt and shorts." Pointing over to where he was, the waiter said ok but she grabbed his arm before he could leave, "here give him this note along with it please" she smiled up at him and he said ok.

After a few minutes, the bartender gave Elliot another and the note. He opened it and it read, "_El…we need to talk. Love Liv" _his eyes wide in surprise, she said love in the note and he whipped his head around to see where she was sitting. Spotting her in the corner his mouth went dry. That blue dress she had on showed off her gorgeous figure so taking his drink over to where she was, he sauntered up to her and she looked up at him and flashed that amazing smile that made her go weak at the knees, she was grateful she was sitting. "Hey there Liv; your note said we needed to talk…"

"Yeah well how are you holding up?"

"Much better now that you're here."

Smiling she said, "Why did you leave me without saying goodbye? Do you know how miserable I've been not knowing where you are, always thinking that you might be dead; all these scenarios going through my head and the nightmares have been constant. Thank god Fin is there to help me through this because he's like the brother I've never had. Do you know how many times I've cried myself to sleep? How many times I've just sat at my desk wishing you'd come waltzing into the squad room with smile of yours? Not only have I cried myself to sleep but cried at crime scenes or almost loosing my temper on a perp? Elliot I can't think straight, I can't do this job without you! I need you…I love you Elliot, I love you!" by the time she finished she was sobbing again, she hadn't realized she had so much anger well not anger but being upset with him and she was wiping away tears with her napkin. El just looked her and took her hands, "I am so sorry, so very sorry, I never meant to hurt you like that and I don't know what I was thinking. To tell you the truth I've been miserable also without you but I've been going to therapy and getting the help that I need. It's working, the nightmares are slowly becoming less vivid and truth is that I've been thinking about a lot lately and getting up the nerve to call you and let you know that I was okay."

Looking at him and smiling, "Thank you…ummm there's something else…" pausing to look at him before he nodded for her to go on, "well I um I'm pregnant." She stammered out and his face fell with shock but quickly regained his composure, "how far along are you?"

"6 months"

A wave of guilt washed over him, "I should've called sooner and maybe I should've never left. Do you know what you're having?"

"No I didn't have time to set up an appointment before I left. Why?"

"Well I was thinking, maybe we could set up one here and get you checked out. You know just to make sure everything's alright." He smiled just thinking about it and she smiled back then all of sudden she felt the baby kick a little and she kind of jumped. Noticing he became nervous, "Something wrong sweety?"

"No but feel…" she scooted over next to him and grabbed his hand and put it on her belly. His smiled went wide as he felt the little kick again. "I think little one knows who you are." She stated and stared into his blue eyes, god his eyes were so memorizing then lent over and kissed her, long and slow like it was a smoldering fire, burning with desire and happiness. Pulling back she took a couple of deep breaths, she had forgotten how intoxicating his kisses were. "That sounds like a great idea but I don't know anyone here…" "I can call my therapist and he'll recommend someone…" quickly getting out his cell and calling him. "Hey doc, I need a recommendation to an OGYN. Yes Olivia here and we're going to have a baby. She just told me and I'm thrilled. Okay thanks doc." After hanging up he looked at her again and was like, "What? Yes Liv I told him about us but I didn't tell him right away, he only recently found out about you" he gave her a quick peck on the cheek hoping she wasn't mad at him.

"Aww that's so sweet and strange at the same time."

"Yeah that's me; sweet and strange." He said laughing which got her to start laughing, "Wow I can't believe we're going to have a child together finally. I love you so much Olivia."

"As do I Elliot, you know what I said before…" he held up his hand and said, "Don't apologize Liv, you were upset at the time at have every right to be. I should have not treated you that way."

"Okay"

The rest of the night was filled with dancing and the going back up to his room and falling asleep in each others arms with his hand on her stomach he said, "Goodnight little one, don't give your mother too much trouble." Pretending to be asleep she heard what he said and smiled n' fell asleep.

**AN: well I hope ya'll like it. Sorry for making this chapter so long. I was on a roll and couldn't stop. Don't worry this will have a happy ending. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day Elliot woke to soft crying and trembling, instantly he was awake and tried waking Olivia from her nightmare. _Liv couldn't believe that he was dying under her hands but blood kept seeping through her fingers. "Hold on El, the ambulance is on the way, please don't leave me…I love you please" she knew the look in his eyes and she could feel him slipping away, he said, "I have always loved you, I fell in love with you a month after we worked together. I will always love you." "No please Elliot don't go, you need to fight…oh god why…" she screamed at the top of her lungs and just held his lifeless body against hers, weeping, she was so tired but she couldn't leave him until she felt somebody shaking her…_ "Olivia Benson, WAKE UP…"he was trying to get her awake because she had just screamed and was holding him tightly. Blinking her eyes open, she saw Elliot looking down at her with tears in his eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah I think…" her voice trailed off like she wanted to say something else but couldn't so he asked, "Want to talk about it?" "Sure that would be great…" both sitting up and leaning against the headboard she started, "it was another nightmare, you were dying in my arms, oh god there was so much blood, we confessed our love for each other and then you were gone."

"How long have you had them?"

"The day after you left that's when they started. Sometimes they're so vivid that I have to take a shower and change the sheets because when I wake up, I'm covered in sweat. At first I didn't tell anyone till Fin noticed that sometimes at a crime scene I would get this glazed off look in my eyes. I tried to tell him that I fine and just not getting enough sleep; he bought it at first till one day I fell asleep in the cribs and the next thing I knew he was shaking me awake just like you were doing. That's when I told him everything, I did feel better but still those nightmares...I called him one night after one of them was really horrible and he came over and comforted me and no not in the way you're thinking-he's like a big brother to me so eww-anyway then I found out about the baby and now you're caught up."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry that I hurt you like that. I…I never thought…I was being selfish, I should've never left. Don't worry love; I'll never ever leave you again. I promise."

"You know our appointment is at 10:00 and it's almost 5:00; wow where did the time go but I think we should get back to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams."

They both feel back to sleep with each other's arms wrapped around one another the next thing they new the alarm was going off and it was 8:30. Both getting up and dressed they went down to breakfast and talked about names and took their time till it was time to go.

At the doctor's office:

"Well the baby looks good and healthy. Do you want to know what it is?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Yes!" they both said at the same time.

"Great…and drum roll please—it's a girl! Congratulations!"

"YAY!" both shouted at the same time then Elliot said, "Wow I can't believe we having a little girl. Can you Liv?"

"No not really but then again I never imagined that there would be an us. I always thought that well I would never get to be with you. But then it happened at look where we are. I have to call Fin and let him know, oh darn I guess I should inform the captain he doesn't know that I'm pregnant but I'll tell him when I call Fin.

A few hours later after they got done with doctor's appointment she decides to make the call. Fin picks up after the first ring.

"Fin"

"Hey you, it's Liv"

"Hey how's it going? We've been worried sick about you. Is everything alright? How's Elliot?"

"Whoa slow down and yes everything's going great. He doing great actually—going to therapy it turns out. Oh and I found out that I'm having a girl. We're so excited!"

"Well congratulations Elliot and Olivia. Oh the captian wants to speak with you."

"Great I need to speak with him. Put him on."

"Olivia this is…"

"Hey cap, I knew it was you…"

"haha…so how are things in Hawaii?"

"Actually things couldn't be any better—Elliot's getting the help he needs, our relationship is going great and I'm going to have a baby girl, I'm 6 ½ months along."

"What? Why didn't you tell me before you left, why am I always the last to?" he pouted as he said this and she just laughed b/c she could tell he pouting on the phone.

"I am sorry Captain but I didn't want anyone to know in case I lost the baby and I couldn't take all the looks that people get when they lose a baby. But good news is we're coming home tomorrow."

"That's great, I can't wait to see you both back here where you belong and Liv you're on desk duty till after the birth of your baby girl. I don't want anything to happen to either of you and I'm sure that Elliot's sitting next you nodding his head."

"You're right he is. I'll see you there tomorrow.

Later that night: 

They decided to order room service and eat in and as they were finishing up their desert Elliot pulls out of his pocket and drops to one knee.

"Olivia the first day we met I was memorized. I couldn't believe that something so beautiful could kick ass at the same time. And as I got to know you I began falling hard for you. You invaded my dreams, my mind, my everything and then when Kathy cheated on me I didn't feel anything but then you came over and helped me out with the kids. Oh the kids love you and so do I and that's why Olivia Benson I want to spend the rest of my life with you and little one and be apart of my family. Would you please be my wife and marry me?"

"Oh Elliot that is so beautiful and yes I'll marry you."

He slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed passionately and went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

**AN: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, I WAS A LITTLE BUSY WITH WORK BUT I'M BACK NOW. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT**


End file.
